


Random Lovers

by PlotWitch



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-04-14
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch
Summary: A collection of drabbles.





	1. Deconstructing Edward

**Author's Note:**

> Compliant through OB, fanon thereafter.

For some reason I always thought then when I was confronted with the end, that I would be frightened. That I’d be trying to fight it, to avoid it, to run from it. That I’d be trying to do anything else but submit. Instead I was chasing it. Eagerly even.

It was an escape that I would never have in life, in reality. It was a reality of my own making, but I was almost content with it. I had been content, perfectly happy, until I met her. Her. She. The only woman who I have ever shared myself with.

I had never touched her intimately, never made love to her, never hinted at relationships, romance, sex.

But she was my soul mate. The other piece of me, the missing part of my soul that I hadn't known wasn't there. That I didn’t want to know was there—my life was so much easier without that piece, so much easier without the complications she brought.

I told her that once. She laughed at me and then we went off and killed some things.

I’ve always been good at that, good at killing things. No second thoughts about it, about the fact that I make my living through death. And then she walks into my life, Browning blazing, sitting high and pretty on her throne of morals and…

And I change.

So easy for her to sit back and preach, to act like her struggle is so much harder than anyone else’s. She’s so blinded by them, by their power and their need for control.

Always figured I’d go down with her, or at least fighting. Not on my knees at her feet with that gun pressed to my head, blood spattered and exhausted with what I’ve done.

I want to call her a hypocrite, a liar. I want to tell her how much I’ve loved her, for how long.

Instead, I ask to die. Surely that’s better than this.


	2. Don't Say a Word 0

A hand covered her mouth, her screams and cries were muffled as he pulled her clothes from her body. She tried to fight but he was too strong. There was no escape for her.

“Please, no…” The whisper was muffled by the darkness and no one heard the plea save for the moon in her pale silver glory.

_Another hand and her eyes widened. She struggled with her disbelief and against the hand that held her silent as she tried to cry, “Not you, too!”_

_Betrayal. Hurt. Fear. Pain._

_This was her world as the two men she loved the most broke her heart, her faith, her trust. And as they tried to break her._

“Stop.”

It was a choked painful sound, followed by a low gasp as the memories forced her to relive the nightmare. It was always the same, never different. The same dream for nearly a week, since the night it had happened.

She’d hidden herself away in her home at first after it happened. Then, when people had come looking for her, she’d taken up residence under an assumed name. A gift from someone she called a friend.

Granted, she’d never thought for a heartbeat that she’d be using his gift for this. It had just been one of the many surprises he kept up his sleeves.

“No! Please!”

The scream covered the click of the door as the lock sprang and the door swung inward. Kneeling in front of it, a gun in one hand, was a slender man with flaxen hair. His blue eyes darted calmly but anxiously around the room, looking for the cause of the scream.

All he found was the petite woman who’d made it.


End file.
